


Luck and Light

by imp_roper_keming



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/M, Goodbyes, Memories, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 04:19:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4290591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imp_roper_keming/pseuds/imp_roper_keming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All good things must come to an end, but what if they end too soon?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luck and Light

Voyager had taken 37 years to get home from the Delta Quadrant.

Harry had died, or near enough, 18 times.

She’d always joked that he had the worst luck in the universe.

He’d always thought he had the best luck - getting to come back to her.

At first she’d only been his Captain, then his friend. Eventually they had become lovers. One day on the Bridge he’d found a little box waiting on his chair… he’d thought it was a promotion. But inside the box, instead of a rank pip, had been 2 rings. He broke Bridge protocol for the first and only time by vaulting the railing to the command deck and swinging her up into his arms, kissing her until the cheers had turned to laughter and a few minutes more. They’d gotten married at the next planet. Soon after they had 3 children. All as beautiful as their mother, of course. They’d had 26 years of joy and tragedy, fights and victories, new places and old friends, and above all - love.

She was his light in the darkness.

And now his luck had finally run dry. His light was going out. His Kathryn was dying, only months after reaching Earth.

He had called in every favor he could think of, as had the rest of the crew. Specialists from all over the quadrant, Starfleet's best and brightest and Voyager’s own Doctor had worked non-stop since they discovered the disease last month. And they’d cured it. But too late, much too late. The disease had destroyed too much of her and Kathryn Janeway was dying of old age. At only 80.

“Home,” she rasped quietly.

“Yes, love, we made it home. We’re in San Francisco.”

Kathryn shook her head, frustrated. She licked her lips. Harry held the glass of water so she could sip.

“I’ve been home ever since you held me the first time.” She held out a hand to him and he grabbed it gently but desperately.

“I don’t want you to go,” he whispered against her knuckles, kissing them softly.

“I wouldn’t trade what we had for anything.”

“Have, Kathryn, what we have.”

“It was wonderful, all those years together. Remember them, and I’ll be with you.”

“Don’t give up sweetheart, stay with me.”

She smiled tenderly up at him. “I love you.”

Her eyes fluttered closed.

He held her, crying into her shoulder for hours before they made him leave.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and constructive criticism welcome. =)


End file.
